The Shadows of Light
by LinkF0rLife
Summary: Rarna, the princess of the Twilight Realm works secretly as a hired assassin. She also has the power to travel through the different worlds of the Zelda universe. Thus making her the first connection to the Light World since the destruction of the Mirror of Twilight. And yet on top of all of this she is chosen to unite a group of special warriors to save all of the universes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stroll through the large, empty corridors of the Twilight Palace. My mind is flooded with thoughts about our realm's blood – stained history. The dark aura that seemingly drifts through the air reminds me of the imprisonment of my people. Many, many years ago that blasted Gerudo Thief was exiled to our peaceful realm. He went by the name of Ganondorf. Ganondorf created an alliance with Zant in attempt to unite both the Light World and our Realm of Twilight. Zant agreed wanting to seek revenge for not being chosen for king. Ganondorf granted Zant magical powers and he slowly began cloaking our land in darkness turning all the Twili into demonic beasts. Midna, my mother and the queen at the time, sought to oppose him but was cursed and was forced to flee to the Light World. She soon saw that Twilight was covering that realm also. She entered the Twilight and found a human that had been transformed into a wolf by the Twilight. She follows an ancient legend that speaks of a savior that appears in the form of a beast. She helps him return to a human and together they save the world and destroy both Zant and Ganondorf. Midna is returned to her true form and thanked Link before she smashed the Mirror of Twilight hoping never to cause their world trouble again. Since then, there has been no connection between our worlds... until I came around.

I was born with the power to travel throughout all the different worlds and time.

I often times think of it more as a curse due to the hostility shown toward me despite my royal ranking. I rarely dare to to think of what it would be like if I wasn't royal yet had these powers.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by Lasa. I turn around to see her bright, smiling face beaming up towards me.

"Ha ha! I scared you again! That's the fifth time this week!" Lasa giggles.

"You keep track of these things?" I ask.

"Of course!" she giggles again. I smirk and ruffle her hair.

"Oh Lasa, when will you ever learn to grow up? You're already seventeen yet you still play these stupid little games," I say affectionately. I back up. "So what were you here for?"

"Oh Queen Midna sent me to tell you that another trade company is meeting with us around the dinner table today," she answers.

"Ughh... not another one of these stupid meetings. I am completely sick of them," I whine.

"I know right? And dinner's only in a half hour!" she exclaims.

"Blech," I say.

"Exactly how I feel," she responds, nodding. "At least you've got your best friend at your side!"

We continue to chat, our laughs echoing through the cold stone castle and before we know it it's already time for dinner.

We rush down the halls, our shoes clicking and clacking as we hope we aren't late.

We burst through the doors and sit ourselves down across from our guests.

"Well, you certainly took you time," Midna scolds.

I cringe from being treated this way in front of our guests but otherwise remain silent. We take our helpings of rabbit stew, smoked salmon, roasted vegatables, and fresh fruit. Midna and the two trade presidents begin talking about trade and business and other boring junk.

It's not long until I hear the very soft sound of metal scraping against leather.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Drop your weapons!" I shout.

"What?" Lasa asks, alarmed. In an instant I have my sword across their necks.

"These traitors aren't really trade presidents, but thieves trying to assassinate you," I tell Midna without loosening my grip on my blade. The traitors back out of their chairs.

"Hmph. So you figured it out. Smart one aren't you?" the first one says.

"You shall remain silent until I say otherwise," I order.

"Whatever you say 'Your Majesty'," the other one says mockingly.

"You dare question my authority? Don't you know what happens to those who stand in my way? They often times end up never being heard from again. Now leave before I kill you all! Oh, didn't you want to kill my mother or at least me? Lucky you I'm feeling merciful today. I think I'll give you a shot at it," I say.

"Are you crazy? Don't say things like that!" Lasa exclaims. I give her a reassuring look. The traitors seem interested.

"I'll make you a deal. Let's have a fight, you two versus me. If I emerge victorious well, you two will be dead. If you win, well, I guess you've got a dead princess," say slowly.

"You've got yourself a deal," they say.

"Good, meet me at the arena in an hour" I say. I call two guards through a summon stone and they teleport to me. "Take these two problems to a prison cell and prepare them for our battle."

"Yes, Your Majesty," they say in union.

As soon as they leave the room my mother stands up so suddenly she knocks a crystal glass on the floor and it shatters.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" she roars. "YOU PUT YOUR LIFE IN PERIL FOR THIS?"

"Your welcome for saving your life," I huff.

"You don't talk to me that way young missy," she scolded me once more. "Now go get ready for the trouble you have caused. And don't let me see you until the battle."

"Understood," I say.

Author's note:

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Rarna is kind of insane?


End file.
